User talk:Weas-El/Archive 6
Hi, feel free to leave a message. Please add new sections at the bottom of the page and sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~), thank you. And don't forget to take a look at my blog. Main page revamp Hello again. I was thinking about revamping the Main page, this time inserting a picture map for easier navigation. You can check out here to see a rough draft of the page. I am open to suggestions, especially what pages they should link to, color, etc. :The Factions and Places pics aren't very good, seeing as they don't cover the entire area...do you know any other better pictures? ::Yeah...I could take that box out, and replace it with the Community News section. Unless you have something else in mind? :::Check the Sandbox again. Do you prefer this version, or the previous? ::::I've put the finishing touches on the page. If you have any questions, preferences, suggestions, just ask. :::::Thanks. I didn't notice those. About the IRC, GHe was the original channel contact for it, but then he went inactive. I asked Wikia about it, but they weren't very helpful :/ Re: Outdated information Yeah... those should probably be deleted. The email has been there ever since I joined the wiki, and I don't think anyone uses it anymore, seeing as the original founder is inactive. :See ya ;) To-Do projects I will try to help with the To do projects! =) Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 15:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome, I will start tonight as I have to bake a cake, go to church and clean my basement for my relatives to stay there. And I accidentaly screwed up my userboxes again, sorry. :( Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 16:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So for the improve the chapters thing create articles about them or just add info? Will work on tonight for a while. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 03:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, thanks. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 15:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::For the next hour to 2 hours I will be working on the Brisingr articles, just to tell you. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 15:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Two Quick Questions Heya, I have two quick questions :) 1) I noticed your To Do List on your User Page... Is it okay if I help, or is that stricly a off-limits? I'm quite new to this Wiki, but I think I could help! 2) How do you make an Administrator etcs name go a different colour? I noticed several other Wikis with this, and am wondering how, as I may implement it into one of my Wiki's. :) Will! 19:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll see what I can do! As for what I want to appear; I'd like to see it everywhere, recent changes, user ID'S etc! :P.S - Just realised that you edit the 'Trudi Canavan Books Wiki'. Real fan of her work, Gonna have a look over there, Just finished the ambassadors mission Will! 19:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn, My memory isn't that good to be honest, I'll keep my eyes peeled for you though! I might ask Sannse on my Wiki aswell! Also, What does Rex mean below? Will! 20:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism report Help with user "Li" required fast.--Wyvern Rex. 20:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) New Articles My information is from Shur'tugal's May 2010 Q&A. It is official history, cut from Brisingr to save space. I hope that it is useful.--Wyvern Rex. 11:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : http://shurtugal.com/?id=qanda/qa_051410 : That is the link.--Wyvern Rex. 11:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC I tried to contact GHe a while ago via Halopedia, which should have given him a notice at his email. I'm afraid that he is gone for good. The user Manticore is also inactive (he was an admin on Halopedia). As for reviving it... if there aren't that many users who are online to use it, then to be honest, the channel is not that important. Making another channel could work, and we wouldn't have to worry about contacting GHe.